Rebirth
by Sundarii
Summary: Three hundred years later, they meet again. [Neji x Hina] *Heavy Spoilers for Chapter 614.* Drabble set.
1. Chapter 1

Three hundred years later, they meet again. [Neji x Hina] **Heavy Spoilers for Chapter 614**. Set of drabbles with side pairings.

* * *

I'm not sure why I'm feeling so emotional about this! I just can't believe that Kishimoto took Neji away…it's strange but I really feel like I've lost a friend or something!

Anyway, it's been a long time, NejiHina fandom! I'm slowly making my way back here now that school's done.

Please pardon any awkward phrasing; it's been over a year since I've written, and this is unbetaed. I really wanted to write something in honor of my OTP's sunken ship! DAMN YOU KISHI! (…Not that I thought NejiHina would ever _really_ happen ^_^; )

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata meets her distant cousin Neji when she is three years old. He and his father are visiting from afar to celebrate her father's second marriage. Her mother had passed away shortly after Hinata's birth, and her father, pressured by his honored parents, remarries a year and a half after Hyuuga Hanae's premature death.

Hinata, tired from the day's excitations, shies away from the well-wishing guests and hides behind the silk of her father's kimono. Despite her exhaustion, she peeks around his leg curiously as a new guest and a young boy her age approach.

"Hizashi," her father cordially greets the older man. "I am honored you could be here today."

"The honor is mine, Hiashi-sama. I am grateful that Hokage-sama granted me a temporary leave of absence from Suna to attend your marriage," Hizashi replies with a deep bow.

"I am, as well." Hiashi focuses his stern gaze on the child next to Hizashi. "And who is this young man?"

Hinata watches as the boy's tiny chest swells with pride at being addressed as a man. She giggles at the silliness of it all, and the small, tinkling sound makes the boy's head swivel towards her. He gapes at the little fairy, his chubby cheeks reddening.

"This is my son, Hyuuga Neji," Hizashi replies amusedly. "Usually Neji is well-mannered enough to offer his respects, but I think he's a little enamored with your daughter."

_That_ seems to get Neji's attention, and hastily, he bows deeply to an entertained Hiashi.

"M-my apologies, Hiashi-sama."

"Worry not, Neji. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Hiashi again shifts his attention to the adults and introduces his bride to his distant cousin. Despite her own curiosity with the blushing boy once again staring at her, Hinata can stand no more. She's tired and her eyes start to well up. She sniffs and looks up piteously at her father.

Hinata is a patient and quiet child, but a child nonetheless. Hiashi, sensing the impending tantrum, calls for Hinata's nursemaid to attend to her. Hinata feels herself be picked up and her eyes slowly shut. But even as she is taken to her room, she sees Neji's wide, light grey eyes follow her until she disappears around the corner.

_You know him,_ she thinks, and she falls asleep in her nursemaid's comfortable arms.

* * *

I made this story about a month and a half ago, but I couldn't finish it because there were some scenes that were eating away at my mind-I just wasn't happy with them, but there were a few scenes that I loved. So instead of writing one long story that I half loved and half hated, I decided to make a drabble set! Why not, right? Anyway, I really hope that you all liked this...it's just meant to help me get over my writer's block. Please leave a review or two :]

**EDIT 8/25/13** - fixed "pitifully" to "piteously". Thanks to ruikumo for pointing it out!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for all the lovely reviews—they were so incredibly encouraging! I know I'm very rusty so you're support means everything. I also try to reply to my reviewers, so if you don't have a account, please leave an email (if you feel so inclined) so that I can reply.

I am such a sucker for Father!Hiashi. Hope you like him too!

Sorry for the late chapter. I went on a mini-vacation and am now prepping for an interview that I've got on Friday. Hopefully once things die down I can update more regularly.

* * *

Hyuuga Hiashi is a busy man.

As the Clan Leader, he rarely finds the time to breathe alone, let alone watch over his three-year old daughter.

So when Hinata's nursemaid dumps his child on him because she needs to report to the Hokage, Hiashi is less than pleased.

"Where is Hikari?" he demands.

"Your honored wife has gone to the hospital for a check up. I am deeply sorry, Hiashi-sama. I would not leave Hinata with you if there were no other choice."

He grunts and dismisses the nervous Hyuuga Hotaru from his presence. She drops a baby bag in the corner and leaves Hinata behind after giving the girl her stuffed animals and plush kunai. Hiashi makes a mental note to replace the plush kunai with a real—albeit blunt—kunai upon her next birthday. Hinata is growing too old to be playing with such useless toys.

Hinata hesitantly walks into her father's large office. It is dark and intimidating and Hiashi's displeased face does nothing to soothe the child's nerves. She hugs the small teddy bear closer to her body.

The pathetic sight is enough to soften Hiashi's heart and he sighs softly. He indulges his daughter far too much—if his own father had seen his behavior, Hiashi would have been on the receiving end of a long and drawn-out speech on proper parenting.

"Hinata," Hiashi says. He does not miss the tightening of her arms around the teddy bear. Hiashi wonders why she fears him so—he has never inflicted physical punishment on her and although they'd recently began her training, he has never pushed her any further than what she cannot handle. Momentarily, he frets at the thought of having a weak heir but pushes it aside.

"You may play in that corner," he orders. She nods and makes herself comfortable in a corner where Hiashi can watch her at all times.

Hinata had been weak at birth, and it was for that reason that he and Hanae had agreed to name her after the infamously weak Clan Head who had lived nearly 300 years before. Though she had been physically weak, she had brought about the most important changes in the Hyuuga clan, one of which was the decimation of the Branch house.

Hanae had looked at their daughter with insurmountable love and had told him that their Hinata was also destined for wonderful things, and Hiashi had found, in fatherly pride, that he couldn't disagree.

Hiashi shakes himself from his thoughts and watches as his daughter sniffs the stuffed animal's behind and wrinkles her nose in distaste.

The bear seems clean enough, Hiashi notes, not fully understanding Hinata's actions.

She drags the baby bag from the corner of the room and unzips it with as much ease as a child can.

Curiously, Hiashi stares as Hinata pulls out a new pink diaper from the cloth bag.

"What are you doing, daughter?"

Large, white eyes blink up owlishly through thick lashes. "I changing Ryuu-chan's diaper, 'tou-san," she explains, as if it would be ridiculous to think anything else.

Everything in Hiashi wants to point out that stuffed animals do not require diaper changes, but Hiashi bites down on his tongue when he sees his own white eyes peer curiously at him. Even at only three years of age, Hinata strongly resembles her beautiful departed mother—but her eyes are his.

"Ryuu? That's a strong name," Hiashi manages instead.

"That's _why_ I name my baby, Otou-san!"

His eyebrows shoot up. "This bear is your child, Hinata?"

Hinata nods emphatically.

Children are strange creatures, Hiashi muses. Hinata is three years old. Why does she want a child when she is one?

"I see," he says, though he really does not. "Take care of…him…well."

"Yes," she responds with all the solemnity of a three year old.

Hiashi returns to his paperwork and allows Hinata to continue caring for the plush bear.

It is only when he sees his reflection in the glass door of the bookcase does he realize that there is a small smile on his face.

* * *

Next time: Hinata meets a certain loudmouthed blond. A little bit of a time skip because I want to hurry and write the drama that comes with them being adults ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

In the autumn of Hinata's fourth year, she begins to have the dreams. In hindsight, though, it shouldn't have surprised her that they coincided with her meeting a certain loudmouthed blond.

"I leave you here, daughter."

"Yes, Father," Hinata says nervously, gripping Hiashi's hand tightly. Her father raises his eyebrows slightly, waiting for Hinata to move forward.

Understanding that Hinata will not leave his side willingly anytime soon, Hiashi gently extracts his larger hand from her grasp.

There are children playing together in the schoolyard only a few hundred feet away from them. Their playful shrieks and laughs startle Hinata and she turns away from them to look up at her father in terror.

Hiashi opens his mouth to lecture his young daughter on properly facing her fears—if she cannot even go to school fearlessly, how would she ever become a successful kunoichi? Instead, he is interrupted.

"Wow, Hiashi-san, is this your daughter? She is so cute!"

The Hyuuga turn to the feminine voice. Hinata blushes as a pretty woman with the longest, reddest hair she's ever seen approaches her father. A small, blond child with shocking blue eyes—about her size, Hinata measures—follows the lady, excitement radiating off his little body in waves.

"Kushina-sama. Yes. This is Hinata. Hinata, this is Hokage-sama's wife."

Hinata bows politely to the woman, who laughs in response. "What a well-mannered young lady!" she exclaims. "This, on the other hand, is my brat, Naruto."

The little boy bounces up and down. "Hello! I'm Naruto," he practically yells, introducing himself to Hinata. "But you can call me Great and Powerful Hokage-sama!"

Startled, Hinata nods. "But...isn't your father Hokage?"

Kushina snorts. "I swear, this kid's wanted to be Hokage since he was in the womb." She shakes her head. "Anyway, Naruto, time for me to. Have a great first day," she says, tearing up.

Hinata watches enviously as the lady grabs her son and hugs him tightly. Surprisingly, Naruto allows it and basks in his mother's affection. She turns to her own father hopefully.

"I take my leave as well, Hinata. Behave well today. Do not dishonor the Hyuuga clan."

Disappointed, Hinata nods and watches as her father swiftly walks away.

"Wow, your dad's kinda scary."

Though Hinata agrees, she says nothing in response.

"Anyway," Naruto breaks in eagerly, wanting his new friend to forget her mean dad, "I wanna use the monkey bars today. Let's go, Hinata!"

"Y-yes," she agrees, reddening when the impatient boy runs up to grab her hand.

Severe déjà vu racks Hinata's mind and she stumbles. She yelps, expecting to eat the concrete and dirt beneath her, but she finds herself being held up on her new friend's back.

"I wouldn't let you fall, Hinata."

She stares at him for a moment before smiling.

"I know."

That night, Hinata dreams of a tall man with beautiful, sky-blue eyes with a warmth more powerful than a million suns.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews! I hope you all like this installment of Rebirth. Fear not, NejiHina shippers, there will be a moment coming up in the next chapter! Also please let me know if this is moving a little too fast and it feels a little rushed or unnatural. I'm so used to updating every few months so it's hard for me to get a proper sense of how fast a story should move, if that makes sense.

(BTW! Has anyone seen the Rurouni Kenshin movie? I thought it was fan-tas-tic.)


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm going to be the best Hokage since the Rokudaime!"

"Oh?" their Sensei asks, a little annoyed at the interruption of the lengthy history lesson. "Why is that, Naruto-kun? We've had at least fourteen other brilliant Hokage since then. Why the Sixth?"

"Because I'm named after him!" Namikaze Naruto pronounces.

The class sniggers around him. The child looks around, confused and angered by his classmates' mockery of his dream.

"You're such an idiot, Naruto," Senju Sakura says to him, with more fondness than actual derision. Her best friend Yamanaka Ino nods and smirks, but her eyes betray her affection.

Naruto pouts and the giggles evolve into laughter.

"That's enough, class," Ame-sensei admonishes with a frown. "Hatake Kakashi was the Sixth—even if it was only for a few years. Uzumaki Naruto was the Seventh. I've _literally_ just taught that, so you clearly weren't paying much attention. If you're his namesake, you should at least remember that much, Naruto!"

Hinata smiles admiringly as her classmate stands, unashamed of his mistake. "Whatever! I'll still be the best Hokage since him!"

Their teacher's frown deepens. "If you'd be so kind as to allow me to finish my history lesson, Naruto-kun, I would be most grateful."

Sheepishly, Naruto agrees and mimes zipping his lips. Hinata giggles, and, hearing the little noise, Naruto turns back and gives her a heroic thumbs up.

"Anyway," Ame-sensei says, rolling his eyes, "where was I? Oh yes. Before Uzumaki Naruto became Hokage, he fought through the Fourth Shinobi World War. He was known for his tenacity, speed, and most importantly, demonstrated the importance of simply trying to understand one's enemies. He was said to be the most stubborn Hokage that Konoha had ever seen, and that the only time he had ever faltered was when his comrade Hyuuga Neji died in his arms protecting the Hokage and the Heiress to the Hyuuga clan. This just proves the value—

Hinata stops listening to Ame-sensei, unnerved by the sudden flash of sorrow she feels pierce through her body. Her heart beats furiously in her chest, pounding so frantically she thinks it will nearly break her ribcage. Uncomfortable with her body's strange reaction, Hinata breathes deeply, only relaxing slightly as the pain dims to a profound unease slithering in the pit of her stomach. She shuts her eyes tightly and tries not to cry.

Hinata is too young to understand that her heart is breaking.

_It was for you._

* * *

Thanks for the reviews! For those of you wondering when Neji will make an appearance, it won't be for a few more chapters. Sorry! But I promise it'll be full of drama when he arrives :)


	5. Chapter 5

_0 AGW (After Great War)_

The shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village return home nine days after Uchiha Madara is defeated. Though the battlefield had been a graveyard long before the headstones were put in place, it takes time for the shinobi to bid farewell to their fallen comrades.

Uzumaki Naruto leads the soldiers back home. Their feet drag in the bloody battlefield mud but somehow, together, they manage to pick each other up and move. In happier circumstances, Hinata might have admired Naruto's ability to unite their comrades, who need far more than bandages and stitches to keep from shattering—but, consumed with grief, shock, self-hatred, guilt, and a thousand other emotions, all she can do is retreat and watch.

She watches as he smiles and teases Ino and Kiba, helping them carry medical supplies; as he picks up a tiny genin, exhausted from the days of constant fighting and grieving; as he mourns with Team Gai over their fallen teammate.

"Neji was a good man," she hears Naruto say comfortingly to them one evening as they all take a short break to rest. Hinata doesn't mean to eavesdrop, but can't seem to help it; Gai-sensei's murmuring and Lee's helpless sobbing force him to be louder than usual and his voice carries over. "The best."

Hinata finds herself short of breath and closes her eyes. When she gathers the strength to open them again, Naruto's deep blue stare is directed straight at her. His sympathetic, serious gaze holds Hinata where she sits, and even as he awkwardly and sincerely pats Tenten's shoulder, his focus never wavers.

"He really loved you."

Sick to her stomach, Hinata turns around. She can't hear it right now, she can't face it right now, she doesn't understand _why_ Neji would ever give his life for hers, and briefly, she feels hot anger flash through her body like a bolt of lightning at Neji, for his sacrifice, and at Naruto, for reminding her of it, before it melts into the familiar overwhelming remorse and sorrow.

Soon, their break is over. Naruto gingerly stretches his limbs before turning towards Hinata. She knows he means to talk to her about Neji, to offer her some comforting words, to grieve with the only other person who truly understands his guilt—Neji died for _them_, after all—but the thought itself sends her into a panic.

Hinata flees.

* * *

Sorry for the massive delay! LIFE, guys! Also went on vacation to Paris and London for a few weeks and then almost immediately after coming home, somehow landed myself a legitimate job…

I know this is just a drabble set, so there aren't a ton of people reading this, but please let me know what you think about this new chapter AND how you feel about the past life flashbacks. I debated it for a while, thinking it might be too depressing to delve into the past and explore the relationship between Naruto and Hinata (knowing that this is ultimately a NejiHina fic) BUT I figure I'll take it and see how it goes/how you all respond! :] A few chapters here and there will focus on the past because I think it might be more fun and interesting that way, but for the most part the chapters will occur in Hinata's present.

I've always seen Hinata as being an "avoider"—the kind of person generally afraid of or hesitant to confront people/issues until _really_ pushed, at which point she kinda snaps and lets everything out (fight with Neji, confession to Naruto, etc.) and just becomes the BAMF she's meant to be. I could be wrong, so please let me know what you think because getting into her head after so long is a little more challenging than I would have thought!

Also, about the AGW—After Great War—thought it would be fitting. Forgive my lack of creativity ^_^;

Til next time! (which is hopefully in a few days! Hehe…)


End file.
